Magnus Reborn
by Luxita
Summary: After years of traveling with the Elgang Aisha sets out on her own to continue down her path to regaining her lost powers. Her path takes her to a dangerous and unforgiving land named Demecia. Where she finds a ancient journal that shall be the key to regaining all her old powers. Aisha x Elsword
1. the Journey Begins

_**Hey guys Luxita here since i made The eternal lord awakens I thought, why don't I do stories for all the characters? Thus i made a poll. If you're reading this then most people said yes.**_

_**In this story it's Aisha turn to get amped up. Lets see how this plays out. P.S since shes on her own and years have passed from her time in the Elgang shes changed dramatically so yeah heads up.**_

**Elsword: Infinity Rune Lord (Oops Spoilers)**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Raven: Reckless Fist**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis: (Deceased) **

**Add: Lunatic Psyker**

* * *

><p>After years of traveling with the Elgang Aisha had finally decided to set out on her own to find Magnus's spire a tower that housed the powerfulest wizard that ever lived and was passed down from wizard to apprentice for generations. The wizard that resided there was much more likely dead than alive. But the relics she could find there were more than likely worth the trouble that she would encounter.<p>

During her travels she tried to keep in contact with the elgang if they were in the area. But most of the time their paths didn't alinge. Along her travels she heard rumors about someone who had a relic that could guide her to the spire if she could learn to use it. But they lived in a far off land filled with bandits and hostilities. And there were other leads that could guide her, So she decided to only resort to that lead only if there were no other paths. unfortunately it eventually lead up to that. she had no other paths to take all the other ones were cold or dead ends.

* * *

><p>She had rested up at Anns Inn at Ruben before setting out to find this relic and whoever beared it. She readied her spell book, her potions, and her runes. If the land was as dangerous as the rumors had said she would need them. She was about to get setting out when someone burst through her door and cheerfully yelled.<p>

" Aisha! "

Aisha spun on her heels to see Rena standing in her doorway her arms flung into the air awaiting a warm welcome from Aisha. Relieved that it was just her elven friend she walked up to her and hugged her old friend.

" Rena what are you doing in Ruben? "

" Didn't you hear? We're here to prepare to go to a far off land called Demecia! just the name just sounds so exotic and ... romantic."

" How strange. I'm just setting out to Demecia today! "

" That really is strange. Well i guess i best not keep you. You have a long path to go if you want to get to Demecia. "

" Thanks. And its great to see you again Rena. "

" You too Aisha. Don't be a stranger! Keep an eye out for El-short for me! "

Those words. They constantly circle around in her head making her think of Elsword, the one that got away, to Rena it was just a joke that the entire Elgang made to remember their old leader.

But to Aisha it was a flashback to the day that demons attacked them at an ancient monastery. It remindes her of the day Elsword showed his true colors and the day he lost all he cared for and all she cared for as well.

Her mind flew back to the last sight of elsword she ever had. He was standing at his balcony staring up at the star filled night sky. Gripping tightly to Elesis's broken claymore. She had felt like that was her sign that she should hurry if she wanted to say what she needed to say. But she was too late. By the time she had gathered up the courage. He was gone, Without a word, just vanished.

She never felt the same way again. And she swore never again to hesitate like she had.

" Aisha you have that look again. You're thinking of him again aren't you? "

" Yes. "

" Hey, hey look at me. He's still out there. Maybe you'll find him someday. "

" But what if he's not? For all i know hes dead. "

" We never found his body Aisha. That means he may still be alive. And you know our Elsword he left for a reason and a damned good one too. And he wouldn't just go run off to die."

" Still i just wish i could of told him before he left. "

" When you find him again, you tell him. Im more than certain he won't reject you. "

" But… You're right Rena. "

" Now you better get going you got a long way to go. "

" Thanks Rena. "

Aisha grabbed her backpack and walked out of Ann's Inn. A long trouble filled journey awaited her. And on the other side a even more dangerous task had to be fulfilled if she ever wished to find the spire of magnus she had to track the man who held the book of magnus. And with that kind of magical artifact they might not wish to give up their prized possession and will put up a dangerous fight to protect their precious relic.

* * *

><p>After nearly a week of traveling through the deserts and wind blown dunes of Demecia Aisha finally came to a small unremarkable village. Her first intuition was to go to the local tavern to try and meet the people and to try to get a fragment of knowledge of where to begin.<p>

She entered in the building unnoticed by any of the patrons of the bar. The lively music filled the air and women and men danced to the music. Laughter saturated the air. The aura that the bar exuded seemed just so warm and welcoming to aisha. Aisha approached the bar and talked to the bar tender.

" Excuse me mister. "

The bar man ignored Aisha and continued to tend to the desires of the other patrons. She whistled trying to get his attention but he just continued on ignoring her.

" Its no use missy. The people here hate outsiders."

She spun on her feet to come face to face with a tall muscular man wearing a striped yellow bandana on his head.

" Why do they hate outsiders? "

" They blame everyone but themselves for their problems. The fools think themselves unfailable. That nothing can ever be their fault."

" Oh. But while i have your attention do you know of the Book of Magnus? "

" Hmm well the Boss does keep a strange little book with him at all times. I cant understand what ever the heck it says though. Its written in some weird language. "

" May i please see this book? "

" What's your interest in this book? "

" That book may be a magical relic that i'm looking for! "

" Hmm fine. But the boss will have to give his approval first. And the only way we can do that is if we talk to him. Follow me. "

" Wait i haw can i know this isn't a trap? "

" Cause i ain't a ignorant local. Plus i can tell you're a mage so messing with you not exactly something i would do willingly. "

" Point taken. "

* * *

><p>Aisha hesitantly followed the bandit that she had met in the tavern. She really was surprised that it was that easy to get on the trail of the lead. Perhaps the bandits are more friendly to outsiders than they are the locals. her and the bandit traveled in the moon lit night through the desert it seemed like they might be traveling in circles.<p>

" Do you even know where you're going? "

" Sure do been living on these sands all my life. Sometimes the sands even whisper to me. "

The bandit let out a small laugh as he climbed up a tall sand dune.

" What are you laughing about? "

" Its a inside joke you would have to have been there. "

" Oh. "

" It seems like we're getting close. "

" Seems!? "

" I recognize that dune over there. But we're supposed to be seeing neon lights by now. So we have a fifty fifty chance, we're close. "

The bandit reached the top of the dune and he waved up to Aisha struggling up the tall dune. After struggling to get up she stood up on the top of the dune and saw a large and immense compound.

" Somethings wrong. "

" How can you tell? "

" The lights are out. Out here thats a death sentence "

" Why? "

" Sand flurries attack at night. The lights drive them away but when the lights go out… You do not want to be caught outside. Those things can tear you to shreds in less than a second! I still remember my first sand flurrie attack."

The bandit shivered as if a sudden wave of cold swept over him.

" If they attack at night, why haven't attacked us? "

" They haven't spotted us yet. If we hurry we can get to the bosses house. "

The bandit broke out into a sudden dash down the dune and into the compound. Aisha followed him into the compound being certain to keep close to him.

She felt like something was chasing them. She looked over her shoulder to see a person wrapped in brown cloth bandages gripping tightly to a sword that hung at their side. They were running as fast as they could and the bandit she was following yelled.

" Sand flury! Run! Run as fast as you can! "

Aisha struggled to go any faster. The sand flurry was gaining ground on Aisha. The sand flurry was within reach when a loud gunshot rang out and the sand flurry collapsed to the floor. then three more sand flurries sprung up from the ground around Aisha. As soon as they had gotten to their feet, three gunshots reported and the sand flurries dropped to the floor motionless.

The lights then flicked on and the compound sprung to life. People came pouring out of every crevice of the building and begun attacking any sand flurry that sprung up. The sand flurries knew that this was a losing fight and fled back underneath the sand.

The bandit that had led her to the compound walked up to her and said

" You're lucky little lady. Most people don't survive such a close encounter with sand flurries. Either way the boss wants to meet you said something about an 'old friend'. "

Aisha nodded and motioned the bandit to lead on as she did not know this place like he did. The bandt merely pointed to a building at the corner of a street.

She approached the building with a strange feeling in her gut like it was warning her of impending danger. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Some time passed and no answer. Perhaps they didn't hear her. She slowly went to open the door but the door handle was ripped from her hand as the door flew open. She stumbled back surprised by the door suddenly opening without warning.

" Well well look who showed up on my door step. "

Aisha looked up to see a strangely familiar man standing in the doorway his deep dark blue eyes shone like a sapphires in the night. And the wind blew his long flowing red hair. He looked like he had just stepped out of a story book. Then she finally realized who the man was.

" Elsword! "

Unable to contain her joy she tightly hugged her old friend. Keeping her arms wrapped around him she said to him.

" I thought you were dead. "

" And i thought you didn't care. I guess we were both wrong. "

* * *

><p><em><strong>And thus ends the first chapter of Magnus Reborn! I kinda gave away the surprise when i told you Elsword was gonna show up in this chapter. But what ya gonna do? Tell me what you think down in the reveiws. Until the next time my friends. <strong>_


	2. The Journal of Magnus

**I ain't got much to say except that im kinda working hard on a project i have had on the back burner for quite some time so you may see it coming out soon, but because i have not worked on this story for quite some time i've decided to work on it.**

* * *

><p>Aisha stood dumbfounded by the sudden appearance of her old friend Elsword. It had been years since she had seen him and yet he seemed to have changed so little. He still had his steadfast confident smile, he still towered over her and his eyes still shone like brilliant and flawless sapphires in the night that reflected the light of the stars in his eyes.<p>

She stood there unable to gather her thoughts to think of something to say. She was about to say something when Elsword shushed her by putting his finger to her lips. His confident smile melted into a caring smirk and he whispered to her.

" Its been a long time Aisha. I think i know something that sums up what i want to say to you."

She was about to ask what, when he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly and spun her about. She felt like she was in heaven in his muscular and caring arms she didn't want the hug to end. But she regretfully knew he would eventually let her go.

Elsword put her back on her feet and laughed joyfully. It had been so long since any of his old friends had seen him. He was overjoyed to see Aisha. It was then that he realized that he had not seen any of the others.

" Where is everyone else Aisha? "

" I left them. "

" You what?! You're never supposed to travel alone in Demecia, ever! "

" Listen to me. I left them because i went to find a magical tower but they were dead set to rid the world of the demons and reclaiming all the els that they stole. I would have gotten nowhere with them. "

" Hmm. Ya that's somewhat why i left them. "

" Somewhat? "

" Yeah… I wanted to travel this road alone so i wouldn't be a burden to you. "

" What road? You just up and left us without a word nor a note. "

" You remember the temple? What happened that day? I left to hunt that demon that killed my sister. I knew the others wouldn't follow me on such a foolish path. So rather than creating a drama storm before i left, i just left, no word, no drama. "

" But it worried all of us to death! We thought you got kidnapped in the middle of the night or or!-"

" I know. But i couldn't bring myself to man up and say goodbye to your faces. Leaving the elgang was one of the biggest challenges i have ever faced. "

Elsword turned his ashamed gaze to the floor unable to bring his once proudly high held head to even cast a glance at aisha's feet.

Aisha saw the obvious shame in Elsword and reached out her hand and took hold of Elswords hand as it hung at his side. He looked up from the floor into Aishas amethyst eyes. with a warm and forgiving smirk she said to him.

" I forgive you. After all saying goodbye is one of the toughest things to ever do in this world. "

" Thank you Aisha. But i believe you didn't come here specifically here to just find a old friend and chit chat with him. Come inside we can discuss why you are here. "

Elsword stepped out of the doorway and welcomed Aisha into his humble and messy home. Aisha nearly threw up just from the horrid stench that filled the air. Was it even humanly possible to fill a room with such a pungent stench?! The smell assaulted Aisha nose like an unstoppable army of demons. it smelled like a mixture of skunk gas, rotting flesh, and mustard gas. Aisha protected her nose with a cloth that was drowned in perfume but still it had near no effect on the putrid stench that assailed her nose.

" Ugh! Elsword! How do you live in this stench?! "

" Yeah i've kinda been too busy to clean my house a lot. "

" Could you atleast try to freshen the air up a bit! I mean my god! In all my travels this room has to be one of the worst smelling places out of all the dungeons i have ever been in! "

" Im sorry! Geez with all the time that's passed i figured you would have grown up a slight bit since we met. "

Aishas extremely short temper could no longer put up with anymore of Elswords foolishness. So with one quick and lighting fast strike she pounded Elsword over the head with her wand.

" OW! " Elsword screamed in response to Aishas angry strike

" Just who do you think you are saying i'm not grown up! "

Elswords eyes lit up with a furious glare cutting through Aisha like a razor sharp sword through a poorly forged shield. He rose to his feet and towered over Aisha.

" I am Elsword the most feared bandit in all the land! Men cower in fear at the sound of my name! Armies fall to their knees at my command! The most feared group of bandits in Demecia listen to my every beck and call i give them without hesitation. And i have called many others much worse. And remember you are a guest in my camp. If i give the word you will not leave this place alive. So watch your tongue! "

Aisha cowered in fear that her friends new and much much shorter temper may push him into an unstoppable rage that may drive him to hurt her. This was not the Elsword she knew at all.

Elsword caught himself before he could continue his angry rant. He sighed and let his gaze fall upon the floor again unable to look at Aisha. He apologized with a irritated tone hidden among his voice.

" Im sorry Aisha. Its just i've had to command these bandits for so long that ive almost become one of them. I hate acting like this all the time just to keep the respect of these cowardly bandits. "

" Then why do you stay? If you hate these men, why do you lead them? "

" They are the means to an end if i had any other options i would have taken them. But nevermind that. I'll open a window so the air clears out a bit. then we can talk business. "

Elsword darted over to a window and opened it up letting the fresh crisp air flow in, and let the disgusting stench that filled the air out. Aisha went over to a comfortable and clean looking chair flanking a heavily stained couch.

Elsword talked to Aisha over his shoulder

" You're sitting in my chair. "

" So? "

Elsword let out a small laugh followed by a playful smirk. He went and sat down on the couch next to Aisha

" So what you doing in Demecia? "

" I came looking for a journal that said to lead to a mystical tower filled with powerful magical artifacts."

" The book of Magnus? "

" Yes! You know of it? "

" Know of it! I keep the dang thing in my bedside table! I stay up all night reading it and trying to understand all of its secrets. Wait here ill get it. "

With that Elsword eagerly rushed off down a hallway to his room. after he opened the door to the room he rushed in without closing the door behind him letting aisha peer slightly into his bedroom. With what little Aisha could see through the open doorway it looked like it might actually have been cleaned recently. Almost immediately as he had entered the room he left with a book clutched tightly in his hand. Before he sat back down he asked her.

" What are you looking for? "

" The Tower of Magnus."

He sat back down on the couch sitting closer to Aisha than before and opened the book to a random page took a cursory glance at the contents of the page and began to flip the pages until he came to a page with the image of a stone tower illustrated next to a large column of incomprehensible symbols. Elsword pointed to the picture and said to Aisha.

" Is this the one? "

" I'm not certain. I cant read the writing either. "

" Ah right i forgot to any others that read the book its just a book with a bunch of seemingly random symbols. Here i'll read for you. '_The Tower of Magnus. a tower said to be filled to the brim with immensely powerful artifacts that can turn the most ordinary spell caster into a master magician'. "_

" Thats the one! "

" I'm sorry Aisha but the book doesn't say where to find the tower. But it does say that the tower might be of demonic origin! "

" So? Most magical artifacts are. "

" Tomorrow morning i want to introduce you to someone special he'll know where to find the tower. But for now you'll have to stay here for the night i'll go down stairs to get you some blankets for the night. "

" Why can't we see him now? "

" Too dangerous the sand flurries might attack us while we go to see him. "

Aisha nodded her head and got comfy in the chair and began to doze off before elsword could return with the blankets.


End file.
